Once Again
by Angelbaby1231
Summary: Reunion fic, Rose/11, Amy/Rory, OC/OC River/Jack AU, Jenny is the daughter of the most important woman in all of creation, however a little spike in her DNA make leads to her being a Time Lady. How will the Doctor react when he figures it out? Rose is home, but she's running, running as fast as she can under the alias Bad Wolf. And what does River have to do with any of it?
1. Chapter 1

Once again, Jenny was on a prison ship, headed who knows where in a time that wasn't her own. It didn't really matter to her where or when she was because she was only there with one purpose and that was to get back to her appointed time in Earth's history so she could get home safe and sound without panicking her family any more than absolutely necessary. She didn't want them to have to panic about where she was and she was more than happy to do anything necessary to make sure that she landed back in her time as close to when she'd left as possible.

It would take a Vortex Manipulator and a little jiggery-pokery to get to where she wanted to go, but she had a better plan that was falling into place as she sat waiting, if it worked the way she wanted it to.

The glass walls of her prison let in sound, but kept out any change in temperature. She wasn't sure what the galactic policemen thought they could do to her that would make her regret her tampering with the royal suite, but she was sure that it was less painful than anything she'd seen. Even the blank walls of her cell were safer than the bars she'd been imprisoned in on other ships. The cold floor she sat on wasn't hard, but it wasn't soft either, just comfortable enough to allow her sleep when she needed it. Her eyes flicked to the ceiling, which was a huge light source all its own that was run by a machine that turned the lights off at the same time as the lights went off at her home world. It was a neat trick and she wondered how they'd figured out she was from earth as she listened for the one thing that could save her fifty years of this dreary existence.

"Now, Amy, don't judge the place from its looks, you're smarter than that. It's a perfectly humane way to trap hostile aliens and keep them contained, even if they do have to wear the headgear to keep them from biting the guards every once and a while." She heard a chipper voice speaking, turning her head to listen to the words as they flowed through the com unit outside her cell. Every cell came with a com unit that would translate the words outside their cell into their native tongue, allowing the guards to talk to their prisoners without having to learn every language in the universe. It was an ingenious invention that Jenny applauded.

A slow smile formed on her lips, which were completely covered by the big, metal debacle that was clasped at the back of her head and was impossible to get off without the key or something sonic. It was very Hannibal Lector of the guards, but worked with some of the less civilized aliens who thought that sinking their poisonous teeth into the guards was fun.

"It doesn't look humane, Doctor. Look at all these people, being held prisoner. How do you know they're all here because they broke the law?" The woman's voice was wavering and Jenny started to form a plan in her mind, the thoughts racing through at an incredible speed as she weighed the pros and cons of trying to trick a Time Lord into allowing her a ride home on his ship.

If this really was the Doctor, then he'd be able to get her back without her plan having to go into place. A hundred years was a long time to be waiting for someone with a Vortex Manipulator to pop up, so she'd take an escape so easily laid out if it came her way.

All she had to do to start out her plan was start sobbing, hunching her body over and letting her ratty, unwashed hair fall in her face, the red orange color darkened with fifty years worth of dirt because the guards didn't trust her enough to let her take a shower, which was beyond disgusting in Jenny's mind. It was lucky the cage she was in was well ventilated and that it ran a cleaning cycle every two days or Jenny would go insane. 

Tears she'd never allowed herself to cry came pour out in a torrent as she considered her options, should this plan not work. She'd have to go through with her original plan and its fifty year timeline, waiting for the right person and the right time to steal her way home. She really hoped that this plan worked better than the last two or she'd go insane just sitting here. Her mind could only occupy her for so long before she'd go completely bonkers trying to think her way through situations that weren't happening. Even a Time Lady could crack.

A gasp sounded outside her cell, the sound shooting through Jenny as awareness overtook her concern, but she didn't dare look up, her arms wrapped around her waist as she sat on the floor on her knees, a position she'd seen others cry in. She didn't cry often, didn't see the point really, but she was a good actress and enjoyed putting on the show. She'd watched TV shows where people had cried like this and they'd always seemed refreshed after a long, drawn out cry. Maybe that was what she needed, but she didn't have time to try it now. She had a job to do. Later, she could try out the sobbing and see if it helped, see if it gave her relief from her burdens. For now, she had to figure out a way home as quickly as possible.

"Look at this! This is exactly what I was talking about. I thought you said there were no humans on this ship?!" The woman was obviously angry and her voice spiked as she whirled on an unnamed stranger.

Jenny made sure to keep her mental barriers up, ignoring the hum of a mind like hers in the distance and closing down anything that would make them think she was more than the human the woman obviously took her for. If this was the Doctor that the woman was talking to, he'd want to know how she existed and it was a long, boring story that would anger him more than anything in this universe or the next. Maybe, one day, she'd explain it, hell, maybe her aunt would, but not today.

"I don't know, she could be dangerous. Just because she looks human doesn't mean she is." The voice that Jenny assumed belonged to the Doctor informed his companion, sounding wary. He had good reason to be, since Jenny had met many aliens that were hostile and looked completely harmless. She'd seen civilizations fall to such creatures. She could only hope she wasn't one of them…

"But she's obviously hurting and it is your job to help…" A male voice reminded him steadily, sounding sure of himself. Jenny looked up at this, keeping her face emotional, hoping she managed to hold the sadness and pain she was remembering in her face as her eyes flicked to the people standing outside the glass container, looking in at her with concern, though they were all concerned for a different reason, some of them not so pleasant.

The woman was shorter than both men and had red hair sort of like Jenny's, which she found amusing. It was fairly long, but didn't have the waves her own had. She was dressed in what appeared to be a miniskirt and vibrant red sweater that went well with her skin color and Jenny applauded her choice in outfits, though she doubted it was very functional. Jenny herself preferred the cargo pants Uncle Jack had bought her and the array of tee shirts her Aunt Rose had managed to acquire over the years from all different planets.

The woman had a slender hand placed against the clear glass as she looked in at Jenny, her eyes sad as she took in the restraints that were holding her to this place and this point in time and space.

The headgear that was keeping Jenny from talking to them was attached to a wall with just enough rope to allow her to move to the middle of the room and be comfortable enough to walk. She wasn't allowed any farther because of her psychic abilities and because some of the other prisoners had powers that allowed them to hurt the guards if they got any closer than that.

The man holding the woman's other hand had brown hair and an unfortunate nose, though he wasn't terrible to look at, given the fact that he seemed to be unfailingly kind. He was just different in a way that the woman obviously like and he wasn't watching Jenny like the rest of his group, his eyes were on the woman next to him, soft and inquiring. If she had to venture a guess, she'd say they were madly in love, maybe even married if the ring on the woman's finger was any indicator. Either way, he was obviously supporting the woman in this argument, which sent a ray of hope through Jenny.

"I suppose we can let her out, but we're taking her straight home and that's it." The other man was wearing what Jenny could only call a professor's outfit, given the ridiculousness of the getup. A red bowtie was around his neck and he was wearing suspenders with a tweed jacket that had patches on the elbows. His pants were a little too short and his shoes poked out a bit. His chin was huge and his hair was floppy, but he had the most wondrous green eyes.

Jenny knew as soon as she saw those eyes, mysterious and beautiful, both young and old at the same time, that this was the Doctor she was looking for. Maybe not the same one her mother had traveled with, but it was the Doctor. The same Time Lord, even if his face had changed. The new, new, new Doctor.

"Well, get on it then!" The woman turned to shoo the Doctor away before going right back to staring at Jenny, whose wide eyes went to the door as the Doctor worked his magic on the locks.

In no time, the lock was open and the Doctor was tumbling into the room, falling over himself as he did. Jenny just stared, too shocked to try anything at the fact that this Time Lord, who had saved civilizations and destroyed entire races, couldn't stay on his own two feet. That was good though, because he was up in an instant, brushing off his jacket and throwing Jenny a quite confident grin that she wasn't sure was well placed. He seemed more like a child, or a stumbling giraffe, than a man who had seen empires fall. But then, who was she to judge?

"I'm the Doctor, and these are my friends, Amy and Rory Pond." He announced as he walked closer with all the confidence of a man in control of the universe. Then again, he didn't know that she already knew who he was. Her eyes flicked to his bowtie, before coming back to land on the couple behind him, which were much more interesting than the Doctor's clothes.

So these were his new companions? She didn't judge them, knowing that she didn't have that right. She didn't know them and they could be the nicest people on the planet, probably were in fact, but that didn't make the small tinge of misdirected rage in her chest any less present. It wasn't fair that her family had been replaced, but the Doctor needed someone to stop him sometimes and it had been a long time since he'd seen her family.

The woman smiled and waved when she noticed Jenny's gaze, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear before taking a small step closer. Rory, the man next to her, seemed much more hesitant and stayed behind her, his gaze steady as he watched for any sort of reaction from Jenny that could be seen as a threat.

Jenny had a feeling that Rory was more of a soldier than anyone in the room, even her, which was almost laughable, but so evident in the way he stood and watched her like he knew more about her threat than even the Doctor. Jenny had been an agent in Torchwood and UNIT for years, but she had a feeling Rory understood more than most the dangers of this world and all the others. There was just something about him in that moment that made her feel a kinship with him she shouldn't have been feeling.

"I'm going to take the restraints off, if you would be nice enough not to kill us." The Doctor pointed a light at her face, causing her to shrink back and make a muffled noise of distress before she realized it was just his stupid little screwdriver. Seriously, her uncle had told her the thing didn't even work on wood, what kind of screwdriver was that?

"You're scaring her!" Amy ripped out of Rory's hold and smacked the Doctor upside the head quite hard before slowing slightly and coming to kneel by Jenny like she was confronting a frightened animal. "It's alright. He's just got this thing, calls it a sonic screwdriver, and it will let us take this off. It won't hurt you, he's really just an idiot with a toy."

She motioned to the clasp around Jenny's head delicately, sending her a small smile in an attempt to calm her down, though Jenny wasn't really all that scared anymore. Jenny didn't know what to think about him using that thing on her, but she didn't like it. If his sonic caught on to what she was, who she was, she'd be screwed before she even had a change. But she couldn't very well leave it on for eternity, so she nodded anyway, slowly to be convincing.

Amy smiled full on, turning to motion the Doctor to work like she was the one who controlled his actions. It was funny to see the ancient man jump to her will, but Jenny instinctively knew that Amy wouldn't use that quality for self-gain. Jenny was unsure how the Doctor managed to find the nicest people in the world and make them his companions, but it was a useful skill. It's like he saw all the good in people and picked the best he could from the bunch. She knew from experience that he had had some great companions before and she was sure these two were right up there with the best.

The man himself pointed the sonic at her face again, the small whirring noise almost comforting in the silence that now surrounded them. As soon as a click was heard, Amy was there, pulling the entire contraption off of Jenny's head and dropping it to the ground without a second thought.

Jenny sighed as the weight was taken off, making a few faces as she remembered what it was like to speak again. It had been almost fifty years since she'd been stuck here and, if they didn't send her to her home, she'd be stuck for another fifty. Without being able to speak, all she had was her mind and that could drive her mad, if she wasn't careful.

"That's better, yeah? What's your name? How did you get here?" Amy was asking questions as she thought of them and Jenny stared at her, wiping a hand over her face to wipe away the remaining tears. She couldn't very well tell them the truth, why would they believe her? Jack had told her once that the Doctor hated Torchwood and UNIT and she'd been on a mission that coincided with both, so he'd think she was a threat if she mentioned it. She didn't want to lie though, she knew better than that. She'd just tell them what she could.

"My name is Jenny Noble." Jenny answered, pushing clumsily to her feet, her coordination lacking from staying in one spot for a week. It wasn't fun, being alone for so long, and she often entertained herself by trying to find other minds like hers, which usually ended in her stretched out on the floor, staring at the ceiling as she tried to concentrate and not let her mind wander off on topics that were of no use to her mission. That's what she'd been doing when she'd heard them outside her cell and what she'd been doing for almost a week. She'd seen the timelines converging and had been waiting that entire time for them to show themselves.

"Noble?" The Doctor asked, but Amy was already leading a surprised Jenny towards the door, her hand wrapped around Jenny's as she pulled her gently. It was obvious this was something that Amy did often and she was slightly surprised that she hadn't tried to pull away as soon as Amy had touched her. That's what she normally did when someone touched her that wasn't a part of her family.

She'd also kind of thought it would be harder to convince them to take her with them, but Amy was making it all quite easy. She kind of reminded Jenny of her mother, actually, strong willed and able to boss the Doctor around without a second thought. Maybe that's why the Doctor had chosen Amy to take with him in the beginning.

"I don't know how I got here. It was kind of an accident, I guess." She shrugged stiffly, making another face as the words came out of her mouth. It was weird, talking again. Not only that, but her mind was still slightly blank with shock and she needed to make sure not to say anything too revealing. She also had to be careful about lying, since it wouldn't do her any favors if she was caught. In fact, it would be one of the worst things in the world.

And she wasn't lying about the accident. She hadn't meant to be caught when she'd invaded the royal suite, she'd only meant to stop a cataclysmic event that would have destroyed the Moruman nation and possibly the world. She hadn't expected to be intercepted, even if she had finished her mission before they'd caught up with her.

"Well, we'll take you home. Where are you from? When are you from?" Amy asked, still walking down the hall like she owned the place. Jenny followed her closely while the boys ran to catch up, a slightly out of breath Rory taking up a position by Amy's side as soon as he reached them.

"I'm from Cardiff. And what do you mean when am I from?" She decided to play innocent, since it wasn't like they'd know she was lying until they dropped her off, assuming they got to the right place and time. Apparently, that was a little bit of a gamble with the Doctor. And, by then, she'd be able to hide behind a wall of truth that would leave the Doctor staggered, so she wouldn't have to explain herself until she thought of something good enough to say.

"Oh, I was just wondering what day it was when you left, so we'd know how long you've been gone." Amy saved, glancing at Rory nervously when she realized her slip about the time travel. How they hadn't figured out that she'd traveled in time, she didn't know, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Oh, right, well I guess it was June. I think somewhere around June nineteenth two thousand one hundred and twenty eight." She gave them the year because she took pity on the awkward looks they exchanged. It was obvious they weren't very good at keeping their secret, but the Doctor never was, according to Jenny's great grandfather. "Besides, how are we going to get back home? Do you have a space ship too?"

Maybe she just liked to mess with them a little, but the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them, causing all three of the people with her to freeze.

"Well…"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack watched as Jon, his adoptive son, paced nervously around the Hub, glancing at his watch every ten seconds like it would make the time go faster and make Jenny reappear. Rose was somewhere in the building, making some tea to help calm him while Jack just watched on, worrying heedlessly about his favorite niece.

Jenny had been missing for over two weeks, which really wasn't uncommon when he thought about it. What was uncommon was that Bad Wolf had awakened in Rose and sent her on a mission to find the girl whose life she'd saved when she was born. That had led her to this time and this place, where Jenny would reappear again soon, if Bad Wolf had any say.

While Jack loved Rose like a sister, the physical attraction he'd felt towards her when they'd first met was almost completely gone, which surprised him when they'd first met after she'd been trapped in the parallel world.

He still thought she was beautiful, with her blonde hair and brown eyes, but she was off limits at the best of times and downright on lockdown at the worst. To Rose, it would always be the Doctor. No one else could compare, even if she had had the alternate Doctor for a small while in her long life. He didn't know exactly what had happened between them, but he knew it didn't end well and Rose had come back to this universe and started looking after Jennifer Noble.

Jenny was something else. She had Jon wrapped around her little finger, but never seemed to use him like most women would have. She loved him in a way that Jack really didn't understand, though he tried not to think about it much. Jon loved Jenny and Jack knew that he'd take care of her until the end of his long existence, but that didn't mean he wanted to think about his son and his niece shagging, even if they weren't really related.

Jenny was beautiful, alike to her mum in some ways and like her father in others, a perfect genetic mix of both with her red hair and her bright blue eyes. There was also that little bit of Time Lord mixed in with a little bit of Rose herself that had happened when Rose had changed her genetic makeup. She was a genetic anomaly, someone who shouldn't exist, but did, all because of Rose's tampering. It was luck that Rose had managed to save her life and they all knew it. That didn't make them any less grateful to Rose, though.

He remembered the first time he'd met Jenny, as an eight year old little girl with no family to speak of. She'd stared up at him with sad eyes, eyes with more knowledge than anyone should have, eyes that had reminded him of a certain someone from his past. Even now, full grown as she was, he felt no physical attraction to her. He knew she was pretty, but it didn't affect him at all. He was too busy being the uncle, being the family, she never had.

It was his job to protect her, to guide her, and he blew it big time. While Rose was away, he had one job, keep Jenny safe, and he had majorly screwed that one up. He knew she was alive, they'd know if she'd died, but they couldn't find her anywhere, any when. They had no idea how long she'd been gone in her time, only that, in their time, it felt like forever.

Rose had shown up two days after she'd disappeared and hadn't left like she usually did, instead running scans across the universe with Torchwood's devices, looking for the unique signature that would tell them that Jenny was somewhere they could get to. Jack had made a call to Martha Jones in UNIT and had her scan too, but no one came up with anything that was useful, only a muddled bit of data that held no sign of their girl. It was stressing Jon out more than anyone, who was the closest thing Jenny had to family.

Jack and Rose tried their best to make her feel like she was theirs, but Jon had been the one who really connected with her. He loved her, anyone could see it, but Jenny was so prone to running off on missions and being her usual self that she missed it, even if she did love him as much or more in return. And, when he did display affection for her, she got scared of the fact that he wanted to be close. She was afraid that, if he loved her, he'd be gone too, just like everyone else who loved her. She thought she was cursed and Jon was still working hard to make her believe that he was different. Everyone knew he'd never leave her, now he just had to convince her of that.

"Are you sure we can't find her? What if she's hurt?" Jon asked, sounding remarkably calm for how panicked he obviously was on the inside. His Torchwood training was taking over and making sure that he wasn't showing his fear, even if Jack and Rose could see it. In response, Jack just shook his head sadly, wishing his answer could be different..

"It's up to her now. We know she's alive and that will have to be enough until she can get us a message or get home." Jack informed the man, knowing how he felt. His own grief was overwhelming, but he shoved it back to do his job, knowing how to lock the emotions away from centuries of being alive.

"I found something!" Rose called out, running into the room in a flurry, hair that had turned back to her natural brown flying around her as she slid around a corner and almost fell to the ground. She had her laptop in her hands, practically throwing it onto one of the desks and motioning the boys over without even pausing, too excited to do more than point at the screen in elation. Jack and Jon didn't even think, running to her side and staring at the screen dubiously.

"What does it mean?" Jon asked, staring at the blip Rose pointed at and the coordinates that were next to it. Jack didn't know either, but he was glad Jon had been the one to ask. It wouldn't look good if he didn't know what was going on, since he was the leader of their covert ops team.

"It means that she's on another prison ship and she's escaping by the looks of it. We didn't catch it because it hasn't quite happened yet and, in her time, this is when it happens, which means she should be coming back here soon." Rose informed Jon with a smile, easily telling them the intricacies of time travel without making any real sense if you didn't know what she meant. Luckily, Jack did, and waves of relief ran through him as he pulled Rose into a hug.

She always made an appearance when Jenny was missing, making sure to let the boys know she was going to be okay before gallivanting off on another adventure. Sometimes, Jack worried about Rose being alone so much, but he understood her need to keep running. When the pain became too much to bear, that's what she did. She ran, just like the love of her life had taught her.

Jack loved Rose, but he knew that Jenny had a hard time when she was gone. She viewed Rose as the mother she'd lost and missed her while she was on her own adventures, saving planets and civilization under her alias, Bad Wolf. It was amazing that the Doctor hadn't come across the words yet, but that didn't mean anything to Jack at the moment. What mattered was Jenny and that she was coming home. Because, unlike the Doctor, Jenny always came back to them.

"That's fantastic." Jon slumped in relief, running a hand through his hair.

Jack took a moment to observe the child he'd practically adopted, knowing he was a man now, in any sense. Two hundred years and Jon looked twenty five, maybe thirty. He'd been affected by Bad Wolf when Jenny had seen him die, Rose standing next to her. He'd died because he was going to save Jenny from a hostile alien force and there was an accident that should never have happened, leaving Jon dead.

When Rose had seen Jenny's face, Bad Wolf had awoken within her and brought Jon back as it had Jack, leaving both men immortal, only Jon's curse was slightly different. His life force was irrevocably tied to Jenny's. The only time he could die was when she did, a curse and a blessing. He'd never have to live without her, but Jenny would live for thousands of years, Jon living through them with her.

Jon had already seen things that Jack wished he hadn't, but he pushed that to the back of his mind because he knew. He knew that Jon would go through anything to be with Jenny, to be able to call her his and it was a trait that reminded Jack of the way the Doctor was with Rose, in his leather days.

His regeneration from big ears to great hair was a little staggering and he wasn't quite as obsessive about Rose as he was before, wasn't quite as devoted, but Jack still had a feeling that he'd follow Rose anywhere. That's why it shocked Jack when he learned that the Doctor had left Rose in the alternate universe. He knew things would have gone differently if big ears had been the Doctor then. There was nothing in any universe that would have kept big ears from Rose Tyler.

"Are you alright, Jack? You haven't slept since I got here." Rose sat down next to Jack, who had fallen back onto the couch in relief at the knowledge that Jenny was safe and on her way back.

He grinned over at Rose, falling back on his flirty persona to make sure she didn't see just how much he loved Jenny. Rose didn't need to know that, in his mind, Jenny was his daughter, not just a beloved niece. He just wished it was biological so that he had the right to call her his daughter. That didn't matter, though. Jenny was the one he protected, the one he watched over. He finally had someone to spend his forever with, a daughter that would never leave him if she had the choice.

"You've been paying attention to my sleep patterns? Sure you don't want to try me out, Tyler? I'm pretty great in bed, if I do say so myself." He winked, grinning when she blushed lightly and rolled her eyes, pushing off the seat and starting back towards the computer, more than likely to track Jenny's progress and make sure she didn't need saving. Rose was always there when Jenny needed her, that Jack conceded. It was the things between that she missed.

"I'm glad you're excited for her to get back. Now, we need to be prepared because this signal is coming from fifty three point two five years after the point she landed in, which means that she's been there for that amount of time. Fifty years can do a lot to a person and you two need to remember that." Rose spun to send accusing glares at both men, her eyes narrowing as she looked from one to the other, neither meeting her eyes. "I mean it, you have to be nice and considerate."

"Rose, we know the drill. We just want her back, it doesn't matter if she's changed." Jon valiantly tried to sound calm, but Jack knew he must have been freaking out. Fifty years on her own, anything could have happened. That's what Jack was worried about. Did they hurt her? Torture her? Kill her? Had she had to go through death alone?

"Listen, this ship, the one she's on, is a prison ship. It comes from Malik, which is a prison planet that was overthrown in the thirty third century. The ships are still out, though, catching criminals and sending them to either Stormcage, or the Shadow Proclamation. It looks like they're on their way to Stormcage, but I'm not positive. Either way, she should have been safe on board the ship, though there's no telling how long she's been there or what happened to get her there." Jack knew Rose was trying to reassure them, but she refused to lie, which was what made the answer less than comforting.

Jack had been to Stormcage once, it was a prison planet that went through time backwards. He hadn't lived on it, but he'd been there and was happy Jenny was freeing herself before she could get to such a sad place. While it wasn't terrible, he also didn't want her to be traveling back in time like that. He wanted their paths to cross in the right direction, just like always.

"We have to believe she'll be alright. This is Jenny we're talking about. She always comes home." Jon insisted, dropping into a desk chair and cradling his head in a hand, probably trying not to think of all the emotional damage, not to mention physical, that can happen in fifty years.

"She will be alright. We don't have to believe anything because Jenny will be alright." Jack answered, standing up and going over to his desk, having to make a conscious decision not to stomp around like a petulant child.

His old Vortex Manipulator was in the locked bottom drawer and he contemplated grabbing it and sending himself to the same time Jenny went to, to help her, but decided not to. She obviously had something going on and he would leave her to live her life, like he'd told himself he would when he'd sent her on her first solo mission, all those years ago.

Of course, that had been a disaster in the making and she ended up trapped for two years, but that's beside the point. The point was that, unlike the Doctor, Jenny always came back in the end. She was like that. That was her little bit of Rose. Always came home, always cared. And she didn't feel awkward around him just because he was a fixed point in time. Jack wondered if that had anything to do with the fact that he'd practically raised her, but he wasn't going to fret over it. What mattered was that she was comfortable with him, with them. He wanted her to be happy.

Jack watched as Jon closed his eyes and sighed, probably thinking about Jenny just like Jack was. She was someone special to all of them and none of them had been sleeping since they'd figured out she was in danger and Rose had shown up. It was hard to sleep when someone you loved might be in danger.

Sometimes, Jack wished all of this would go away. He could go back to before he met the Doctor, before he cared for people. It was so much easier when he was a coward. But he wouldn't give up the friends he'd made for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was enjoying the wonderstruck look on Jenny's face as she twirled around the middle of the TARDIS, staring up at the ceiling and around at the inside like it was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. She hadn't said anything except an exclamation of surprise, but the Doctor was already flipping switches, pulling levers, and setting coordinates to take the girl back home, without much fanfare, which was uncommon for him. Amy didn't have time to contemplate this, though, instead focusing on Jenny.

"Do you like it?" Amy asked, curious for the girl's opinion on the machine. Jenny seemed like someone far older than she looked, in fact, she reminded Amy of the Doctor sometimes, though she'd only known her for a whole of about thirty minutes. She got that look on her face, both young and old at the same time, like she'd seen things she shouldn't have, the beginning of planets and the destruction of races. It was an odd thing to see on a face so young.

"It's amazing! So beautiful!" Jenny stopped spinning to look at Amy, childish wonder in her gaze. It was the first time Amy had seen her look anything but sad, which was amazing. A smile lit her face as she walked over to the console and looked at all the gadgets that lined it, reaching out to pat the desk lightly like she understood it was sentient. To Amy, all the gadgets and levers were nonsense, but she saw the analytical look on Jenny's face and wondered if it made sense to her. It was obvious they'd underestimated Jenny a little bit, but that didn't concern Amy. If she was going to hurt them, she would have already.

"Why don't we get you into some clean clothes?" Amy asked, ignoring Rory. He was right next to her, watching the girl carefully, like he knew something Amy didn't. She doubted he did, though, since Jenny hadn't even spoken to Rory.

Jenny was dressed in sterile white clothing that had dirt smudges in some spots. It was long, lounging pants and a tank top, but looked like something that a doctor would wear to perform surgery, if it had been clean. But Amy didn't like the thought of Jenny having to wear something from the prison ship to go home in and she decided to offer her some clothing from the wardrobe, since it was huge and more than likely had something in Jenny's size. She could at least wear the clothing until she got home.

"Alright." Jenny answered, following Amy like a lost puppy, down a few hallways and into one of the many rooms that lined the corridor they'd gone down.

"You can take a quick shower and put on the robe in there, then we'll go to the wardrobe and you can pick something out." Amy motioned to the bathroom in her and Rory's room, watching the girl disappear into its depths with a surprised look on her face.

"Don't you think there's something like the Doctor about her?" Amy turned to stare at Rory, who was watching the bathroom door and wondered if he had noticed her looking between the two. They had some qualities that were similar, but that could all be explained away, so Amy decided to have him clarify what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Sure, Amy had noticed that she seemed like their Doctor sometimes, but that was nothing. Maybe she just got that trait from traveling, or maybe she just had a personality that was similar. It certainly wasn't impossible and it was just a coincidence that she sometimes reminded Amy of the Doctor.

"I mean, I think she's older than she looks." Rory sighed, sitting on the bottom bunk bed to stare at the closed bathroom door. He was obviously thinking hard, so Amy sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, thinking too. Older than she looked? She barely looked twenty, much less old.

"I don't know, she doesn't look that old…" Amy reminded him, quieting as the water turned off and Jenny came out of the bathroom, her hair dripping around her. The robe was a little too big, but she smiled at them as soon as she noticed them, seeming perfectly at ease in the mysterious space ship. She didn't know how old Rory thought Jenny was, but Amy was quite certain she'd seen more than they'd originally thought, not that it really mattered. They were just taking her home.

Either way, she got up and led Jenny down a few more halls and into the wardrobe, informing her that it was alright to pick whatever she wanted.

Amy was always surprised by the wardrobe because it was so vast. There seemed to be no end and, when Jenny disappeared into the racks of clothing, she had the insane worry that she'd get lost. She pushed that aside, though, to turn to her husband to continue their earlier conversation.

"How old do you think she is? She doesn't seem too surprised about the TARDIS and most of the aliens we meet are. Accept the hostile ones. Do you think she's hostile?" She stared at Rory, waiting for an answer. Rory always knew what to say and he never lied, something Amy admired about him. He'd tell her what he thought without sugar coating it and trying to make her feel safe. He knew Amy could take care of herself.

"I don't think she's really all that old, in the scheme of things. Certainly not two thousand years. I don't think she's even as old as the Doctor, but I think she's a few centuries old. She's got that look in her eyes, the one where she's just seen too much." Rory explained, keeping his eyes out for their newest traveler, like he thought she'd sneak up on them and interrupt their conversation. Amy didn't bother watching for her, instead watching Rory's face as she thought over this new information.

Sometimes, when he was unsure or worried, this look came over him that she could only call his Roman look. A look of impossible pain and loss, something she didn't understand. She hated the thought of what he went through while waiting for her, but pushed that aside to focus on their newest problem.

"Do I look alright?" Jenny came out of the racks of clothes in a pair of tight jeans and a Union Jack shirt just as Amy opened her mouth to speak again. Amy was surprised that her hair was already drying, the tips curling slightly as she pulled on a black sweater over the tee shirt. She was a good looking girl, that was for sure, and she was in great shape. Amy wondered if she ran, like the Doctor did, or if she really did work out like the rest of the world had to.

"You look great. Why don't we go and see if we've landed yet?" Amy asked, already knowing they hadn't, but unsure what else to suggest now that she was starting to feel wary about their newest friend.

"We haven't." Jenny parroted Amy's thought, starting out of the wardrobe room like she owned the place. Amy followed, slightly surprised that the girl was so easy going about the whole alien space ship thing. She even found her way back to the console room without their guidance, fitting right in with the alien interior.

"There you are!" The Doctor sounded excited as Amy and Rory came into the room, choosing to completely ignore the new addition to their group. Amy wasn't sure if the girl was a new companion or not, since they were just bringing her home, but she seemed awfully comfortable to be a onetime visitor. That's until the Doctor did a double take. "Where did you get that?"

Amy shivered at the raw anger in the Doctor's voice as he practically growled at Jenny, who glanced at him sideways. She didn't look scared, just curious. Amy was scared and she knew he wouldn't hurt her, so why wasn't Jenny at least a little concerned?

"In the wardrobe. Why?" She asked, glancing down at the clothing she'd picked out like she was looking for something offensive. Amy wasn't quite sure why the Doctor was upset herself, since the outfit seemed innocent enough, but odd things set him off sometimes. Like the time Rory had walked into a pink room no one used with the carving of a rose on the door…

"Because that shouldn't have been in there…" He was still glaring at Jenny as the TARDIS lurched, sending them all flying as she landed less than elegantly.

Jenny managed to stay upright, much to Amy's surprise, and launched herself at the door as soon as the shaking had stopped. Amy took off after her, worried about what she might be walking in to. They all knew that the Doctor wasn't a very good pilot and Amy had the sudden fear that he'd landed them in the wrong spot once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny threw open the door of the TARDIS, not bothering to wait for anyone as she barreled out, right into the arms of Jon.

"Jenny! You're home!" He grinned down at her, holding her against him tightly as if to assure himself she was really there.

She threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips briefly to his soft, inviting ones before pulling back. He looked slightly surprised, since they'd fought the last time they'd seen one another, but Jenny had gotten over it. Amazing what fifty years can do for forgiveness.

"I made it!" She laughed, pulling out of his arms to run around him with an agility that would surprise any normal person.

Captain Jack Harkness stood behind Jon, a sexy little grin on his face as he took in the sight of her in the Hub, like it should be. She may not find the man attractive sexually, but he sure was a good looking guy, especially for how old he was. "Uncle Jack!"

Jack swept Jenny into his arms as soon as she got close enough, squeezing the life out of her as he did so. She just laughed, having missed the hugs that Jack was so great at giving. She let herself relax in his grip for only a moment, knowing she had other things to do before she could really calm down.

"Is she here?!" Jenny asked, looking around the room frantically as Jack gently put her down on her feet. She spun to take in the whole room, no sign of Rose coming up.

"Yeah, but you know how it is." Jack nodded towards the TARDIS, letting Jenny know that Rose wouldn't come out until the Doctor was gone. She didn't want to see him, not as she was now. She thought he'd find her repulsive because of what he did to Jack when he realized he was immortal, but Jenny wasn't so sure that it would be the same. Jack had told her a lot of stories about the Doctor and Rose and she didn't think something as tiny as Rose's immortality would get in the way of their being together.

"Jenny!" Amy came running out of the TARDIS, dragging Rory behind her by the hand, her expression obviously concerned. The Doctor was a close second, stepping out to stare at Jack like he'd seen a ghost. Of course, he had, since the Doctor hadn't seen Jack in years. Hundreds of years. Jenny had grown up with stories of this mysterious man, the one who never came back.

"I'm alright, this is my home." Jenny announced proudly, swinging out an arm to encompass the entire building and space in time. It really was as close as she could get to a real home, even if Jack had offered to buy her a house to make her more comfortable, never one to hoard his money that Jack.

After a few hundred years, you get used to the changes in the stock market. Not only that, but Jack had been to the future numerous times. He knew which companies would flourish and he used that to his advantage in the money market. He was continually sharing that wealth with Jon and Jenny and even Rose, never asking anything in return, another trait Jenny admired about him. But she didn't need a house. All she needed was her family and that was all here, at the Hub.

"Captain Jack." The Doctor finally spoke, staring at the man himself. Jack didn't look too happy to see the Doctor, though Jenny knew that he loved him like a brother. They had been best mates once upon a time, though that was a time long ago for both. It just hurt Jack that the Doctor had so willingly left him behind, never coming to visit him or to make sure that he was alive.

"You regenerated." Jack offered, still not letting go of the fact that he'd been abandoned. Jenny knew that Jack was a forgiving person, but he'd be angry for a while before he finally acknowledged the fact that maybe being here was better for him than traveling with the Doctor. If he'd traveled with the Doctor forever, he wouldn't have met Jenny, wouldn't know Rose was in her rightful place, he wouldn't have Jon. Jack was where he was meant to be for the moment, Jenny could see that. And that was what was important.

"Yeah."

"So, who are these people, Doctor?" Amy asked teasingly, staring around the Hub with curiosity on her face. It had changed in the last hundred years, but it was still home.

"This is my uncle, Captain Jack Harkness. He traveled with the Doctor for a time when he was younger. That's Jon, he works for Torchwood like we do, and my aunt should be around here somewhere. She likes to pop in when she feels needed." Jenny left out Rose's name, knowing better than to mention it in front of the Doctor. Who knew what he'd do if he found out that Rose was in this universe for the last three hundred years. How awkward would that be if he couldn't see her?

She also left out any other details that would incriminate any of them. Even saying that Jack traveled with the Doctor could make it look like she was using them, even if she was, in a way. She really did like Amy and Rory, that was the truth, she'd just needed a ride home.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Amy and this is my husband, Rory." Amy motioned to Rory with a small smile on her face as she looked at everyone in the room worriedly. Jenny had a feeling that Amy was usually the peace keeper of the group, at least that was the impression she got from the small amount of time she'd known them. She just hoped that she was a good peace keeper because they'd need a lot of peace keeping if team TARDIS decided to stay here.

"Hello." Jack threw on his flirting face, reaching out to take Amy's hand. Jenny just shook her head, rolling her eyes as she started towards one of the hallways Jack had added that held their bedrooms.

"I'm going to go see if I can find my aunt. Be back in a tick." Jon stayed behind, still watching everyone interact. He knew better than to try and get in the middle of her talks with Rose. It was quite dangerous and Rose was known to shoot people who tried to reason with her. Jenny was the only one who bothered to try anymore, since she was also the only one that Rose would listen to. It was important that Rose knew someone still cared about her in this deep, dark universe. She'd been there for Jenny whenever she needed someone and Jenny wanted to be there for her in times like these.

The dark hallway was kind of depressing as she walked down its depths alone, but it sent a sense of relief through her body, making her drop her military stance and actually look around for a few minutes. Nothing had changed in the time she'd been gone, but that didn't mean much. It had been fifty years for her, it could have been two hours for them. Judging by how worried Jon and Jack had seemed, Jenny assumed it was a little longer than that, but not by much. She hadn't had the chance to ask and didn't really need to know yet. All of that would come later.

She made her way down to the last door in the hallway, a faded pink monstrosity that had the words Bad Wolf graffiti-ed on it in black spray paint, walking right in like she owned the place. Rose was sitting on her huge, purple bed, her head bowed in thought and her hands clasped in front of her, the fingers tapping on her knuckled nervously. She looked worried, but that was what usually happened when Jenny went missing for more than a few hours.

"I'm back." Jenny spoke first, smiling at the sight of her favorite aunt, even if she wasn't there on a social call. Rose looked up with a big grin spreading on her face, her tongue sticking out between her teeth as she took Jenny into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"What sort of time do you call this, Jennifer Rose Noble?!" Rose laughed as she tightened her hold a little more before stepping back to grin at Jenny with happiness and relief. The worry fled as the realization that Jenny was safe and back home set in, leaving behind a trail of elation.

"So I'm a little late..." Jenny shrugged with a smile, enjoying the fact that she wasn't being pumped for information about where she'd been and what had happened to get her there. That would come later, when Jack was in his right frame of mind and remembered that she'd been on a mission for Torchwood when she'd been arrested by the Malik guards.

"A little? It's been two weeks, it was supposed to be two days." Rose informed her, shaking her head in mock disappointment. Jenny was relieved to know it had only been two weeks for them and figured that was the Doctor's doing. He'd want them to know she was missing, but not how long, if he even knew how long. He couldn't have known when she was supposed to come back, so this was the outcome. She was just glad he hadn't screwed up and overshot. Or brought her back early, paradoxes never worked out for their little group.

"I got a little caught up. Why are you in here anyway? You should be out there, seeing your Doctor." Jenny stared as Rose's face got more serious, knowing that that topic would put a damper on their conversation and was kind of a taboo conversation.

She wasn't happy the Doctor was there, that much was obvious. In the entire time she'd been in their universe, she'd been avoiding him at all costs, even leaving different planets seconds before he arrived. She thought he'd be disgusted with what she'd become, that he'd think she was some sort of villain because of something she couldn't change. It was a belief that Jenny questioned, but understood.

Jenny didn't know much about the relationship between the Doctor and Rose, she didn't like to talk about it. She knew what happened when he'd left Rose on that beach for the second time, knew about the metacrisis and Rose's life in the parallel world, knew the stories Rose had told her countless times, but she didn't really hear much about the man himself.

She didn't know if he'd want to see Rose or not, but she knew Rose wanted to see him, no matter how far or how fast she ran. All she wanted was for him to find her and wrap her in a safe bubble where nothing in any universe could hurt her. All she wanted was something she'd never allow.

"He's not my Doctor anymore." Was Rose's simple, to the point answer. She shook her head, her face sad, before she forced on a smile and threw an arm around Jenny to pull her into a sideways hug. "I know you just got back and everything, but there's a little bit of trouble in the Neuron Galaxy. I have to go sort it out before it becomes too big of a mess. Big war, end of world type of thing, you know how it is. Torchwood has no one to send and I'm the next best thing. You'll be alright with Jack, but you better not go on any missions while I'm gone. I want to know exactly what happened when I get back, all the details and I want to know how you managed to get caught again."

"How long?" Jenny asked, knowing Rose would come back about five seconds later if she could get her manipulator to work, even if she was gone as long as Jenny had been. Rose never wanted them to worry about her and they didn't really know how old she was. About three hundred in this universe, but she never gave them a straight answer about the last one. What if she didn't come back this time? It was always an option, an option that none of them wanted to explore.

"I'll be gone for an hour. Promise." She pulled Jenny closer to kiss her forehead before stepping back and fiddling with her Vortex manipulator. Jack had found one for her when she'd showed up five years late from a mission and she'd been using it to get around ever since.

Jenny ignored the sharp pain in her chest as Rose disappeared, knowing better than to try and stop her. She didn't want to see the Doctor, didn't want to see the man she loved disappear without her once again, didn't want to see the pain on his face when he realized that she'd become everything he'd tried to protect her from.

But Jenny wasn't so sure that the Doctor would feel that way. She knew that the shirt she was wearing was Rose's old one, knew it when the TARDIS hummed gently in the back of her mind and shoved it to the front of the rack. Knew it from the story Rose and Jack had told her about their meeting for the first time. And the Doctor hadn't been happy she'd been wearing it. In fact, he was furious, which made Jenny sure that he felt something for Rose, even after all these years.

The thing about Rose was, she was eternally afraid to be left behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who is reading. I know I don't put on a message much, but I always forget. Lol, But thanks to all the followers and favorites. Let me know what you think, I'm trying to keep the personalities as original as I can, but I only just started watching Eleven when I started this and I want to make sure I get Amy and Rory right. I don't own Doctor Who, just the OCs. Big thanks to BBC for the show, though. **

"How does she know you?" The man Jon assumed was the Doctor was staring at Jack like he might be the enemy. Sure, there was apprehension, and even a little regret, on his face, but mostly he was wary, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Jon could just imagine what he was going to be like when he found out about Rose. From the stories he'd heard, Jon knew the Doctor loved Rose, maybe not in the way everyone expected, maybe he didn't say it out loud, but he loved her and he wanted her safe. He probably really believed she was stuck in the other world, holding on to the metacrisis like he'd planned. How naïve of him.

"She's known me since she was eight years old. Her mother died and her father abandoned her to Torchwood because of a little spike in her DNA." Jack lied. The reason his Jenny had been abandoned was because she had two hearts and her father couldn't handle the fact that his daughter was an alien, having thought mistakenly that she wasn't his daughter if she was something so off this earth. If Rose hadn't been caring for Jenny since the day she was born, Jon was sure she'd have been in a government research facility being dissected right about now.

"Who is she? She said her last name was Noble." The Doctor had obviously started to figure out the truth, but Jack and Jon wouldn't tell on her. This was her plight, her idea, now she had to see it through. And they didn't want to tell him anything she didn't want him to know.

"You're right, Doctor. My last name is Noble. Isn't it brilliant? Such a strong last name, built for someone special. That name was held by the most important woman in all creation and she can't even remember you." Jenny walked in, a small, sad smile on her face. Jon considered stepping in, stopping her, but knew that this was something she had to do. As much as it hurt him to see her in pain, he understood why she had to tell this man who her real parents were.

"You…" The Doctor scrambled to find something to say, but Jon didn't look at him. He stared at Jenny, trying to give her strength where she needed it. Her eyes locked on his, the pain there unbearable and totally uncalled for, as she opened her mouth once more.

"Jennifer Rose Noble, daughter of Donna Noble, companion to the tenth regeneration of the Doctor. Don't get me wrong, I didn't really know all of that when I was born. In fact, I shouldn't have lived at all, but I did and I know you, Doctor. I know you and I know everything there is to know about my mother, even if she wasn't allowed to tell me." Jenny's eyes, filled with immense longing, shifted, hardening as she turned her gaze to the one man who had the power to destroy her.

Jack took a step towards Jenny, making sure he stood by her side and Jon took up residence on her other side, wondering why Rose wasn't there to help them. Why wasn't she there for Jenny baring herself to this man? Where was she?

"Donna Noble's daughter…" The Doctor trailed off, still gaping. Jon had a feeling it wasn't something that happened often, especially since the woman who's shown up with him looked far too amused by the aspect of him not being able to answer for it to be a regular thing.

"Donna Noble was the one you told us about, right Doctor? The one who was your best friend before me?" The redhead, Amy, asked, her eyes flicking between the Doctor and Jenny in confusion. She was still amused, but she didn't understand what it all meant.

What it meant hadn't even begun to circulate in the Doctor's mind as he stared at Jenny in delight. Before any of them could move, the Doctor was striding forward and throwing his arms around Jenny with a slight cry, squeezing her tightly.

Jon made a move to stop him, but Jack got there first, pulling the Doctor off a surprised looking Jenny, who reached out, taking Jon's hand in hers in a slight daze. He tried to ignore the way they fit perfectly together, even just their fingers, but it was a losing battle. The tips of her fingers were cold like always and she kept a firm grip on him as she stepped closer, studying the Doctor like he was going to eat her at any second.

"Wait, wait a minute, just a tick, this is impossible." Jenny paled as the Doctor motioned to his head spastically, making Jon sure that he'd felt Jenny's presence. All at once, Jenny's mind opened, the small part that he could feel sliding easily into its place as she let the Doctor touch the part of her mind she'd been locking away since she walked out of the box's doors.

"Improbable, yes, but not impossible." Jenny pointed out, motioning to herself as she pulled Jon over to the set of couches she'd picked out about twenty years back to make the Hub feel more homey. They sat down on one side, Jack plopping down on Jenny's other side moments later, while the Doctor and his current companions sat on the other side, the Doctor between Amy and Rory, the married couple, which would have been funny if Jon wasn't so sure this was going to end badly.

"You can't exist. The Time Lord consciousness can't survive in a puny human mind, it would burn you out in seconds!" The Doctor motioned to Jenny, obviously trying to figure out how she was alive.

"I can exist and I do. And I'm not a human, so don't give me that. You know that already, though, don't you. Little bit of Time Lord mixed where it shouldn't be. Two hearts and everything. Don't bother asking how, you'll find out in good time." Jenny waved a hand when the Doctor opened his mouth, leaning into Jon's chest.

His heart ached at the thought of what she went through while she was gone. If it had only been two weeks since she'd seen him, she'd still be seething, angry, refusing to touch him or have anything to do with him. He'd made a mistake when they'd argued right before she'd left, told her that she could always leave him, if that's what she wanted, and here she was, snuggling into him. It made him worry about what she went through that ended in her deciding that his rash words meant nothing.

"It doesn't make sense. Just my consciousness wouldn't grow another heart for you. And it's not my consciousness that's in your head. You don't know everything I know. It's yours, which means something went wrong." The Doctor was obviously stressing out about how everything had happened to Jenny, but she ignored it, plowing ahead like usual.

"I was meant to give you a message, should I ever meet you, and I guess now is as good a time as any to tell it to you. It's from my great grandfather, Wilfred. He wants to tell you goodbye and good luck. He watched the stars every night for you, Doctor. In her place, he waved up at the sky and prayed for your well being. He's also sorry, since he made you a promise once that he wouldn't die. But he said you'd understand that everything must end, even him." She recited it like a promise, something she'd told Jon many times. She made sure that, even if she didn't remember, he would.

"Wilfred? Wilfred is dead?" The Doctor looked shocked and pained by this knowledge, but Jon didn't feel bad for him. He was the one who had caused Rose and Jack so much pain. He was the one who had left them behind. He deserved to hear something shocking after all the memories that he'd dredged up.

"Everything must come to dust, Doctor. It's been almost two hundred years since you left my mother." Jenny didn't seem upset, but Jon squeezed her hand anyway. He knew that the pain was buried deep, hidden behind everything else. That's why she ran, so no one would see the damage.

"How did you end up with Jack?" The Doctor asked, obviously confused. He had every right to be, considering Donna hadn't remembered anything, so he wouldn't know who brought her here. They wouldn't tell him about Rose because that's what Rose would want, but that meant keeping secrets. Secrets that big would only come back to bite them in the ass, Jon was sure of that.

"A family friend brought her to my attention." Jack announced, obviously trying to help. It silenced the Doctor for a moment as he thought over all the options, all the possible conclusions and Jon could see it in his eyes, the thoughts whirling.

"A family friend? Who? I want a name, I want an address, a place in time, I want…" The Doctor was interrupted by a bright flash of light in the middle of the Hub, which should have been impossible. Jon jumped to his feet as everyone else did, putting himself between Jenny and the danger, not thinking twice about it.

The light dissipated and he was left staring at a familiar, welcome face. No wonder the shields around the Hub hadn't held. They were made to keep out everyone, but this person wasn't exactly everyone.

No one told River Song what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Seriously, no one had anything to say about the sudden appearance of River? I'm disappointed. Anyway, thanks to everyone who is reading, I'm sorry I've been kind of iffy with the updates, I've managed to catch Bronchitis. This time I noticed it before it came down to Pneumonia, but it's still slowing me down. Plus, I'm at a tricky part in the story and I'm trying to push past writer's block. Hopefully, fingers crossed, it'll clear up soon and we'll be back on schedule. Either way, here's the next part. It's short, so sorry about that. Let me know what you think of it all!**

"Aunt River!" Jenny shoved Jon out of the way unceremoniously, bolting into the arms of her other favorite aunt. Sometimes, it paid to have two time traveling aunts looking after you.

"Sorry I'm late! Got a little caught up." River looked a little worse for wear, her big hair slightly flattened and small bags under her eyes. What caught Jenny's attention was the blood on her shirt, which was just a small smear, really, but enough to have Jenny pulling back and looking over her with clinical eyes.

"River?" Everyone chorused, perfectly in sync. Jenny turned to stare, sure that would never happen, not ever again. She wished she could laugh and enjoy the moment, but she had more important things to worry about.

"What happened?" She put on her serious face, pushing aside all the silly little details about the Doctor and soldiering up. She didn't really have a choice. She'd known River all her life and River tended to show up at just the opposite times of Rose. River showed up when she needed Jenny's help, not when Jenny needed hers. That meant that it was quite likely that something devastating was happening somewhere and River needed backup.

She could hear the boys start shuffling around behind her, looking for their weapons. Jack and Jon must have had the same idea she did, because she heard the click of safeties coming off and the slick of blades going into their sheaths.

"Bad Wolf is in trouble." River spoke quickly, her eyes flicking nervously to the Doctor and his hovering companions. Jenny didn't have time to glance back, though, she was already moving, going over to Rose's desk and digging through a few drawers.

"How long has it been?" She was asking River, but glanced at her watch anyway, surprised to see that it was an hour and a half after Rose had left her. She should have figured out something was wrong, but that happened sometimes. You can't always control when you land and it's hard to remember exactly what time you left.

"For her? A year and a half."

"What did you say?" The Doctor's voice bellowed out. It surprised Jenny enough to actually turn and stare at him, shocked by the obvious fury in his eyes. He looked terrifying. Almost reluctantly, Jenny kept grabbing things, pulling out Rose's utility belt and checking the ammo clips along with her throwing knives. She ran through everything before clasping the belt into place on her narrow hips, the familiar tug of the belt reassuring as fear welled in her chest.

"Jenny." Jack threw a chest harness at Jenny, who caught it instinctively, slipping her arms through the appropriate holes and clasping it on tight. Jon handed her the guns that went in the holsters on each side of her body, along with the swords that crossed her back.

"Whoa!" Amy exclaimed, staring at Jenny with wide eyes. She never wore the Kevlar like the rest of Torchwood did, but Jon and Jack didn't bother with it either. It was heavy and hot and it was so much easier to just die than to put up with the restrictions the Kevlar placed on her actions.

"How much trouble are we talking? Should I grab some alien tech?" Jack blurted, pulling on his long overcoat. Jenny took a moment to appreciate the gesture, since Jack rarely wore his WWII clothes anymore. She'd always liked the jacket, had even played dress up in it a few times, but Jack had stopped wearing it to fight in a long time ago. He only put it on when he felt particularly nervous about a raid because it gave him a sense of security.

"There aren't many guards, but the ones they have are tough. Bad Wolf has been locked up for one year, three months, two days, four hours, fifty six minutes, and thirteen seconds. Well, from when I left. If we set the coordinates right, we should get there at about shift change, which will give us an added advantage." River explained, holding out a Vortex manipulator for Jenny to take. She strapped it on to her arm with practiced ease, shrugging her shoulders a little to get the straps of her vest in its place.

"Wait a minute, explain right now." The Doctor ordered, his face twisted in an expression Jenny assumed was supposed to be scary. She glanced at Jack, who was staring at the Doctor like he'd known him for years and she assumed that it was an expression he'd made a lot when Jack had traveled with him.

"We don't have time to tiptoe around your feelings, Doctor. We'll explain everything when we get back, but this is more important." Jenny finally erupted, since no one else was going to. The Doctor turned to glare at her, but she had been trained by a Tyler woman and everyone knew they were the best at handling Time Lords. "Don't even give me that look. You're lucky I don't slap you. Now stay here, we'll be back as soon as we can be."

"Wait." The Doctor's voice was softer as Jenny and the boys set their coordinates off of River's Vortex manipulator. Jenny glanced at him, ready to go as first Jon, then Jack disappeared. "What was the family friend's name, that brought you to Jack?"

Jenny stared at him for a moment, debating. On one hand, he deserved to know that Rose was safe, or at least as safe as she ever was. On the other, Jenny knew she wouldn't get any thanks for breaking Rose's trust and giving up her secrets. Rose would never hate Jenny, she knew that, but there was a lot of anger in Rose from being left behind and it could so easily be pointed in a different direction.

But the look on the Doctor's face, so lost and broken, made up Jenny's mind for her. She might have all the tough, sarcastic qualities her mother had had and all the hard love her father had doled out, but she'd inherited Rose's empathy. She couldn't leave another living soul in such pain.

"Her name was Rose."


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this is the last full chapter I have written so far because I have no idea where I'm going with this. Well, I kind of know, I'm just having trouble getting there. Sorry for the sporadic updates, I was doing so good. **

**Thanks goes to Kylaia78, this one's for you **

Rose tried to ignore the stinging that seemed to go straight to her bones. She focused on the fact that River was coming for her, just like always. She'd met River in all her forms, helped the child in the street, been best friends with the teenage Melody, and been like a sister to her when she'd become the River she was today. Because of time travel, Rose made sure they met in a generally right order, not that it mattered. They kept accounts of their adventures and used those to tell when they were in each other's timelines.

River had promised to come back and Rose believed her, just as much as she believed in anything. The only hesitation she had was the fact that she knew that River would bring Jenny with her and Rose didn't want this civilization to realize how alike Jenny and Rose really were.

The leaders of the Harding civilization were using the regenerative properties of Bad Wolf to power their ship. Rose had shown up to a distress call two years back and died trying to fix the main engine. Once they'd seen the regeneration, the General decided that they would wire Rose up to the hard drive and use the Time Vortex that was in her to power the ship. Only, Bad Wolf only came out when Rose was being hurt, which meant they'd also had to wire her up to some sort of torture machine that shot electrical currents through Rose and forced Bad Wolf to heal the damage.

All Rose could be thankful for was that she knew that Jenny was safe. Bad Wolf hadn't flared up hard enough to show Rose that Jenny was in danger, which meant that she had to be safe and sound with Jack and Jon. That was good.

She just hoped the Doctor was gone by the time that River got there. River had told Rose about her relationship with the Doctor. He'd married her to save her life in another universe that shouldn't have existed, but that didn't make it hurt any less. River was positive that the Doctor didn't love her as much as he loved Rose, but the Doctor didn't ever leave River behind. Not only that, but River was like him. She was a Time Lady, just like Jenny. That meant that he could share things with River that Rose would never understand.

Her feelings towards the Doctor had always been mixed and nothing would change that in the near future.

Sometimes, she yearned for him, all of him, big ears and leather along with great hair and goofy. The man she'd fallen in love with, so broken and coarse, and the man she'd grown to love, with his sense of humor and obvious charm. She loved the man underneath, the Time Lord, not the physical appearance. Even the Metacrisis hadn't been the same.

But there was also the fact that she was an old lady now. Maybe she only looked about twenty in her body, but she'd been alive for centuries, almost as long as the Doctor. She'd only been in this universe for about three hundred, she'd stayed in the other a bit longer than that, but she wasn't the person the Doctor knew. She was the Bad Wolf, through and through.

She saved civilizations, tracked down alien wrong doers, helped those in need and fought battles when it was forced. She used knives and guns and her Torchwood training meant that she could destroy almost anything the universe sent her way.

None of this would endear her to the Doctor. He had a strict no gun policy, even if Rose knew he'd broken that rule before. He believed in giving the aliens a chance to save themselves before exterminating them, but sometimes that wasn't an option with Rose. She did what she had to do to keep the universe from harm and she'd died more than once doing it.

She didn't know how many times she could die before she couldn't come back anymore, but she was getting tired. When she was with Jack and Jon and Jenny, it all made sense, why she did all this, but when she was alone, hurt and breaking, she couldn't find the will to go on. She didn't know how the Doctor did it, how he could keep going after something so horrible as what had happened to her.

She'd watched her family wither away, seen the Metacrisis at ninety five, all wrinkled and old, his eyes finally matching his face. He'd loved her as much as the Doctor and, in a way, Rose had loved him. Maybe it wasn't the same as the heart pounding, passionate feelings she had for the Doctor, but the Metacrisis understood that. Her love for him was quieter, a gentle voice in the back of her mind that reminded her that she would do anything for him, be anything for him, so long as he never abandoned her in the dark. The only thing she couldn't do, the one thing she wanted, was grow old and die with him. They were going to be together forever, but it turned out that Bad Wolf had done more to Rose than anyone could have imagined. It had altered her DNA.

It had been a curse in the other universe, but a blessing when she'd found a crack in the Void. If she was human, she never would have survived the trip through the Void, which was full of nothing and danger. She could feel the danger as she passed through. It was all bright lights and silence. She didn't know how long she had been in there, how long it had taken her to get through, but she knew she was lucky. She didn't run into any of the Void monsters, but she thought that had something to do with the fact that Bad Wolf was on her side. Everyone in that universe knew Bad Wolf, she wouldn't be surprised if some of the creatures in the Void knew her too.

An electrical pulse went through the nodes planted in her skin, wringing a silent sob from her lips. Her thoughts paused as the pain became overwhelming. The hum of the Time Vortex whispered through her head, golden light interrupting her vision as Bad Wolf cushioned the blow, protecting her from the pain of the electrodes and protecting her from any damage that could come.

The world went black as Bad Wolf took over, shutting her body down as she fell to the uncomfortable cement floor, limp.


End file.
